Missing you
by unawakened
Summary: She was a girl, who believed her man would never come back. He was a boy, defending his country while hopelessly in love.


_hello everyone, it's **un**awakened back again. :)_

**Disclaimer: **If i owned Naruto, Sasuke would be with Sakura right now.

**Summary: **She was a girl, who believed her man would never come back. He was a boy, defending his country while hopelessly in love.

**Dedication: **My sister and Breaking Benjamin!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six years old;<strong>_

_A cute six year old little girl with long pink locks walked to the direction of the playground, wearing a dress that matched her hair. She clung onto The Little Red Riding Hood and made her way into the park, where children of all age were happily playing with each other. She wanted to play with them – but no one would want to be best friends with the pink haired freak like all those mean girls say._

_The girl – also known as Sakura – walked into a tree, where it was warm and shaded. She sat on the branch and opened her book and began to read; blissfully undergoing into her own fantasy._

_But poor Sakura wasn't alone for long – another girl, with short violent hair and a mean glint in her eyes._

"_Hey, look who's here! Little Sakura_-chan. _What are you reading? A place for freaks?" she sneered unkindly, the mean glint in her eyes flashing even more menacingly, as a feral smirk made it's way to her petite face._

_'Ignore her,' Sakura thought, trying her hardest to listen to her own words. 'Nii-san said to ignore them...'_

"_FREAK! DON'T IGNORE US!" Ami suddenly seized her hair with all the strength she could muster, tugged, as pain caused tears to appear. Sakura stood up, only coming to Ami's chin. One of Ami's lackey grabbed a stick and began poking her with it. Soon, it started to get rough as she began to bruise and bleed._

_Sakura was laying on the ground motionless, tears welling up, but she'd never give Ami the satisfaction of seeing her cry._

_For a moment the pain had stopped – why? Slowly, she looked up, seeing a boy her age with onyx eyes glaring at her attackers with no remorse..._

_His eyes... _

_...are beautiful._

_That was the first thing Sakura had noticed in her beaten up state. But even so; he may have helped Ami._

"_SASUKE-KUUUN! HI! LET'S GO PLAY ON THE SWINGS!" Ami shrieked, forgetting about the unfortunate girl laid helplessly on the grass._

"_No." he said coldly, pushing her off him. "Leave. Now."_

"_B-but... Sasuke-kun..."_

_His cold glare made her whimper and retreat with her gang._

"_Are you okay?" he asked, in the same cold tone, though Sakura, being the good observer she was, knew the worry latched onto his eyes all too well._

_When she didn't reply, he carefully picked her up; his arms hooking around her back. Taken by surprised she instinctively react._

_What he didn't expect, was the nose breaking punch she threw at him._

_**It was the start of one hell of a relationship.**_

**XxXxX**

_**16 year olds;**_

_The girls (Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten) all took their respectable seats in the cafeteria._

_Ino, being the head cheerleader and all, picked her food and stared at it like it was an alien._

"_What is this?" She screamed, causing the girls to giggle._

"_That, dear Ino, is called a hot dog, made from _your _sister's boyfriend." Tenten grinned at the implied joke she made._

"_I don't get it..." Ino frowned._

"_Of course you wouldn't piggie-"_

"_Sakura..." a smooth newcomer said, with a nervousness hidden clearly. "Come with me."_

"_Uh... I'll be right back, okay guys?" she gave her friends a small smile, while they attempted to hide the sly grins that was threatening to escape from them._

"_After this meeting, I don't think you will, Sakura." Ino grinned maliciously, before engaging into an animated conversation with Hinata and Tenten._

"_Yes, Sasuke?" Sakura said, as they reached into the furthest part in the school field. Barely anyone went here and if they did, it would be to smoke, but let me just say this; the teachers of Konoha High are actual ninjas. Even inside the school building, they have this sense whenever someone's doing bad things they are immediately at the scene. _

"_Sakura... Go out with me." he said, his confidence could also be labelled as arrogance._

_**19 year olds;**_

_A cute nineteen year old with choppy pink hair, walked into the direction of the playground wearing shorts that reached her mid-thigh and a pink off-shoulder jumper. She clung onto her iPod and made her way into the park, where children of all age were playing with each other. She watched them play – a smile on her face as she began to reminiscence._

_Sakura walked to the same tree, where she had been beaten once. The summer breeze piqued up as she felt the cool air hit her face._

_Before she could lie down, two pairs of arms wrapped around her waist and sat her down. She automatically leaned back, knowing already who it was._

"_Hi," she breathed, burying her face into his neck._

"_Hn," he replied, pulling her even closer and nuzzling her hair and breathing into her strawberry scent._

"_So why did you call me over here? Miss me already?" she teased, but seeing his stern face she began to worry. "Sasuke-"_

"_Sakura... I... I'm joining the army."_

_**Hanging onto the past will only affect the future**_

**XxXxX**

**Dear Sasuke,**

**I've missed you! Are you taking care of yourself? If you haven't been eating your nutrients then I will personally come up there and feed you myself.**

**It's been lonely up here; I cant wait until you get back! **

**I've got some good news! Mother's finally out of the hospital and she's staying at my house until we can buy a place for her. She told me to tell you to be safe – but knowing you, you'll always be safe.**

**Don't get into trouble and come home soon!**

**- Sakura**

The emerald eyed girl couldn't count how many letters she sent him and the disappointment that came when she received none.

At first, she was fine, knowing that a soldier's life was busy and the letter was probably still being sent.

But as months past, her panic grew and she sent him lots of letters, postcards, pictures, _anything._

Nothing came back.

It felt as if her heart was slowly being squeezed ans she found it hard to breathe.

Sakura and Sasuke had been an item a year before he left, leaving her to mourn for him.

Even when people would hug her and say it was okay – it wasn't. She'd always imagine it as Sasuke, creating a bitter Sakura. Everyone became worried for her when she locked herself in her house for the first couple of months. Ino would often drag her to a sleepover but they would always hear Sakura's whimpers at night, begging him to come home and it pained them to see the strongest crumble.

The next few months was scary. If you mention Sasuke, Uchiha or even _Chicken_, Sakura would go into hysterics, screaming at anyone in the five mile radius. She felt angry at him for even thinking about leaving her, even if it wasn't his choice. She felt her heart give her a painful squeeze at the thought of hating Uchiha.

A year after betrayal, the depression came on. It took it's toll on her. Badly. She barely left the house and when she did, she never socialised. When her friends _did_ drag her to a gathering, she would just brood to herself, reminding everyone of the man she was missing.

Sakura barely went to sleep, bags formed under her dull, lifeless emerald eyes and her eating patterns became strange. There was a time when they had to use chloroform on her and when she woke up, she found herself strapped to a chair and being force fed by Tenten.

She was in deep.

_**And no one can bring her to the surface.**_

**XxXxX**

"SAKURA! GET YOUR SKANKY BUTT OVER HERE!" Ino shrieked, but inwardly pleased at the progress her best friend was making. She no longer had that thin, feeble body she had possessed a year ago, but that slim healthy looking body. Her skin wasn't as pale and there wasn't any unnatural bags under her eyes. Although her eyes still had that emotionless look, Ino knew how to fix it.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked out bitterly. "I'm busy."

"With what?" the tall blonde shot back.

When Sakura failed to reply, Ino sighed over dramatically. "Seriously, Forehead, you need to go out. C'mon, let's go to Starbucks and undress all those hot waiters with our eyes."

Before Sakura had any time to complain, Ino had already shoved her into her Bug and drove off after locking the doors. "Now, now, Forehead-girl, don't give me that look. I don't want you jumping out of the car."

The pink haired girl sighed irritably, before leaning her head onto the window, already knowing that escape is futile.

When Ino pulled up into the parking lot, she had unlocked the door and looped her arm around Sakura's and sat down on a chair. "OH MY GOSH! PINEAPPLE DUDE IS LOOKING ISN'T HE?"

"Well, obviously, considering you're shouting." Sakura replied and nodded when 'Pineapple dude' came over.

"Troublesome. Order," he said, lazily pulling his notepad and sitting on the third seat.

"Double chocolate milkshake with whipped cream, please." Sakura said.

"_Well, _I'd like a cappuccino with one teaspoon of brown sugar and have semi-skimmed milk with it- hold the whipped cream- and I want those low choleric brownies with hazelnuts, please.," Ino grinned.

Pineapple dude raised his eyebrows and looked at the blank sheet of paper in front of him. "Just write it down."

he passed the small notepad to Ino, who's grin faltered.

Sakura heard her mutter some choice of her vulgar language before she snatched the pencil with a huff and scribbled down both our orders before shoving it rudely into his hands. "Here you go jerk," she seethed.

Sakura swore that she saw Pineapple Dude smirk.

"Calm down Ino. For four years, you've been known throughout high school as the reigning playgirl. And then _he _can get that kind of reaction from you? You're loosing your touch." she smirked, seeing Ino's anger worsen before she seemed to realize something.

"Whatever. And Sakura? You know you love me and everything..."

"No."

"WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!"

"You were going to ask me if I could go to a blind date with some random guy and the answer is still a no."

"...Please? Just _one time_? If you don't like him – leave. Just see him! You might seriously like him!"

"No." Sakura answered, yet again.

"C'mon Sak! I promised the guy I'd get you to say yes!"

"Who is he?"

"...Do you not know the whole process of a blind date?"

"Fine. I'll talk to him for five minutes. I swear, if you set me up with someone like Lee, I will..." she left the threat open.

The pretty blonde giggled, almost hysterically. "Good idea! Lee!" she nearly backtracked when Sakura gave her the most bone-chilling glare. "But no. Anyway, be ready, it's next week on Friday, 6 o'clock. Be dressed for a formal date."

**Don't wear your heart on your sleeve; it will only get ripped off.**

.

tbc

* * *

><p><em>so how did you think it was? leave a review please? :)<em>

_this is a twoxshot so i will be updating this soon... i hope._

_- **un**awakened_


End file.
